


Mr. Nice Guy

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Several years after New Earth, Kathryn has some thoughts about Chakotay.





	

Smart. Kind. Handome. Brave. Loyal.

I won’t deny those words about Chakotay. They’re true.

The rumors about us never stop because he never stops pursuing me. But what everyone doesn’t see, what he chooses not to see: he’s my best friend.

On New Earth I feared I would give in to his desires eventually. Here on Voyager I know I can stand firm.

I may owe him my life several times over. But no matter how sweet, wonderful, or nice he is to me, I will never owe him my body.

I wish he’d open his eyes and see that.


End file.
